Chocolate Rabbit
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Mello doesn’t care how childish it is to wake Matt at five AM, he just wants his Easter chocolate.


**AN: I was inspired? I don't know how I turn every holiday into a oneshot. Um let's see…a Domestic Mello I suppose xD Post Kira, so they're happily living together and alive. How doesn't matter, all that matters is the Easter fluff xD Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**/…/…/…/**

Matt was sleeping, and he was quite happy to be doing so. After all, most people prefer to be sleeping at five in the morning, Matt especially. The redhead wasn't really a morning person. This was probably because he stayed up most of the night playing videogames.

But Mello didn't seem to respect that Matt hadn't gone to bed until two in the morning. Mello was in fact, very disrespectful of Matt's sleeping habits. This became evident when Mello walked in and pounced on Matt.

Matt jerked at the sudden weight and groaned slightly. "Go away," he moaned, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Get up Matt," Mello demanded.

"Get off me."

Mello could barely understand the words from the half asleep gamer, but decided to ignore them anyway. Instead he stretched out so he was lying fully atop Matt, making Matt groan again, this time in pain when Mello's elbow sunk into his stomach.

"Ow! Get off me!"

"You have to get up," Mello insisted, clawing at the blankets until he had pulled them from Matt's head. Matt simply buried his face in the pillow without looking up. A muffled "why" came from him and Mello poked him on the shoulder. "Because it's Easter. Now get up."

"I don't care if it's Easter," Matt said, trying in vain to push Mello off him. He was still tired though, and he gave up quickly after several tries. He glanced up at Mello. The blond was already dressed in his usual attire, although this morning he had his hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Matt smiled sleepily and reached up, lightly fingering his hair. "You look cute like that."

Mello swatted his hands away, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "Stop that. Now it's Easter. Did you get me chocolate?"

Matt rolled his eyes, managing to turn so that he was on his back and he was looking up at Mello. For the first time he realized it was still dark in the room. His eyes traveled to the clock on the bedside table. "Mello! It's five in the morning!"

"So?"

"So?!" Matt asked indignantly. "It's five in the morning! Couldn't you have waited a couple of hours?"

"No," Mello said. Matt grumbled to himself and Mello sighed, one hand drifting from the bed to Matt's chin. Matt leaned into the touch, allowing Mello to hold his head up as the blond leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. They separated slowly, Mello resting his full weight on Matt so their lips were still almost touching. "Come on Matty. You're up now anyway," he said, kissing him again then laying his head on Matt's chest. Matt finally smiled and played with Mello's ponytail slowly. One of Mello's hands reached down to lace his fingers with Matt's.

Matt sighed. "Fine, I'm up."

"Good." Mello turned his head so he was gazing up at him. "So did you buy me chocolate? Did you?"

Mello really was very childlike at times. Easter was one of those occasions when Mello acted this way. The blond loved Easter for its chocolate. Sure Halloween had a lot of candy, and Valentines day was all about giving chocolate (well in Mello's case, _getting_ chocolate) , but Easter was the time for the good chocolate. That's what Mello claimed at least. He said some of the best specialty chocolates came out for Easter.

Mello evidently did not trust Matt to get him what he wanted, because he had already bought himself some of his favorites. Matt stretched the best he could and wrapped his arms around Mello, holding him close. "After breakfast. It's too early for chocolate."

"Matt-"

"Please Mello?" Matt asked, pouting. "If you had to wake me up the least you could do is make me coffee."

"I already did that," he said. "It's in the kitchen."

"You're so thoughtful sometimes," Matt said, giving Mello a quick squeeze. "Alright I'm up. Let's go."

Mello grinned and jumped up. Matt, sitting up slowly, thought he had way too much energy for this time in the morning. He followed at a slower pace behind Mello into the kitchen, taking the cup of steaming coffee Mello offered him and taking a sip.

"So can I have my chocolate now?"

"You really are impatient," Matt said, chuckling.

"Just give it."

"No," Matt said smirking. "If I give it to you now you'll eat it and won't have breakfast…meaning you won't cook _me_ breakfast."

Mello scowled. "You won't be eating anything for a week if you don't give me my chocolate now."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine you can have it. But first you have to find it."

Mello just gaped at him. "What?"

Matt sighed. "Honestly Mello it's hard to miss. It's not like I buried it someplace weird. So if you're not up to the search would you please make me something?" He gave his best puppydog eyes. "If you make me something I'll tell you where it is."

The blond growled. "Persistent fucker." Regardless he moved towards the fridge.

Matt interrupted him as Mello reached to grab the eggs from the shelf. "Hey Mel…do you think you could make pancakes? Please?"

"If you think I'm making homemade pancakes-"

"No, no, just use the pancake mix. That's fine."

Mello practically snarled at the redhead as he slammed the fridge door closed. There were several thuds inside the fridge but Mello ignored them, storming towards the pantry and walking in. There was stunned silence for several seconds, and Matt smirked from his place beside the table. "What's the matter Mello?"

Mello was speechless. In the pantry was the biggest chocolate rabbit he had ever seen. It came up to his waist and had to be at least two feet in length. He turned to face Matt, and still unable to say anything, just stared at him.

"It's solid milk chocolate. I hope you know I'm not buying anymore chocolate for a while. That thing was almost six hundred dollars."

"Matty…"Mello trailed off, leaving the pantry to pull Matt into a fond embrace. "Thank you." He pulled away for a moment only to lean in and give Matt a sweet kiss.

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Matt murmured when they broke apart. Mello gave him another quick peck on the lips then retreated to the pantry, carefully maneuvering the chocolate rabbit out of the pantry. It was heavy, and he staggered under the weight a moment. Matt had to hold back his laughter. It was just such an absurd sight.

Mello left the giant rabbit in the living room, returning with a chunk of the rabbit's ears in his hands. He munched on it as he went back into the pantry, coming out a moment later with the pancake mix. He paused a moment, then turned to Matt. "Did you really want pancakes? Or would you prefer eggs?"

"Eggs are fine. Plus they're easier," he said, snatching the box from Mello's grasp and returning it to its place on the shelf.

Mello hummed in acknowledgment and went back to the fridge, righting the items that had fallen over when he slammed the door shut. He pulled out the eggs, setting them on the counter as Matt pulled out a frying pan.

Matt sat down at the table, taking another sip of his coffee as Mello cracked the first egg into the pan. "So where would you like me to take you for dinner tonight?" Matt asked.

"Take me out?" Mello questioned, not taking his eyes off the pan. "Don't worry about it, I have it planned out."

"Do you?" Matt asked, pulling a cigarette from its pack and lighting up. Mello eyed the cigarette with an air of disapproval but said nothing about it.

"Mhm. I'm cooking."

"You're cooking?" Matt asked. "Like what?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Honestly Matt. Like I'm cooking a full dinner.

Matt grinned. "I love you a lot more now that you cook."

Mello turned and stabbed the spatula in his direction. "Don't think just because I cook for you I won't still kick your ass if you piss me off."

"I know, I know."

/…/…/…/…/

The rest of the day was quiet. Matt played his video games and, true to his word, Mello cooked dinner. The chocolate rabbit began to dwindle throughout the day, and by the time the duo had finished dinner both of its ears had been eaten.

"Seriously Mello both of those ears were the size of chocolate rabbits. You need to slow down."

Mello ignored him, pulling the redhead onto the couch beside him and turning on the TV. "Shut up. The Ten Commandments is on and we're going to watch it."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Mello that movie is so long and boring. Plus we watched it every year at Wammy's. I know what happens."

"Oh really?" Mello asked, turning to him. "Then tell me what happens."

"Moses is like royalty and that one girl loves him. Then he finds out his life was a lie and leads people across the ocean."

Mello did not look amused. "Since you missed several plot points vital to the story, we're watching it anyway. Maybe if you hadn't played your Gameboy or fell asleep every year, I wouldn't have to insist on it."

Matt sighed. "Fine we'll watch it. You're so pushy." Mello turned up the volume and Matt poked his arm. Mello glanced at the expectant face and sighed, lifting his arm and placing it around Matt. Matt curled up against him and watched the screen, waiting for the actual movie to start.

It wasn't so bad. After all he got to lay in Mello's arms for a few hours this way.

Neither boy had imagined during the Kira case that they would ever spend a normal holiday like this. Neither boy had imagined their life could be so peaceful. They were lucky to have survived; to be able to live like normal people for once in their lives.

Matt watched the entire movie that night. The room was dark when they went to bed, curling up together and murmuring sleepy "Goodnight's" and "I love you's".

And the chocolate rabbit sat alone in the living room until the next morning, when Mello went back to devouring it.

It took him less than two weeks to finish it.

Matt was not pleased.

/…/…/…/

**AN: I had trouble coming up with a good ending so…meh.**

**I just find the idea of Mello with a ponytail adorable. Plus him walking around cooking in it? Awww. This was barely about Easter xD Oh well.**

**I love the Ten Commandments xD I don't know why, but every Easter my family watches it. Anyway have a good Easter everyone.**


End file.
